London
of the early 1800 is the primary location of BBC One and FX original series Taboo. As of early in the XIX century, London was the largest city in Europe. As the centre of government of a massive empire, London continued to grow at a phenomenal rate. Anchored in conservative and expansionist precepts, London was a turmoil of souls and darkness, making it almost indistinguishable discerning vice and debauchery from the ostensible candour and righteousness of the upper classes. The new liberal currents and industrialization reached the country a century of corruption, from the bourgeoisie to state policy. Regency London Regency London was known as the most civilized place in the world, but the city had a dark side. Outside the walls of London's well-manicured and gated townhouses lay the city seedy's underbelly, where lower-class Londoners of lesser morals made end meets by loothing warehouses, docks and ships, robbing the graves of the well-heeled for gold fillings and whiling away the night at gin shops and brothels. Washington Post.com Taboo: Un/Civilized - From orgies to opium, exposing the underbelly of Regency London Main Places *'Bethlem Royal Hospital': also known as 'Bedlam,' is a psychiatric hospital in London where Horace Delaney had shut his wife Anna Delaney by reason of insanity. The site was later used by James to guard stolen goods. * Chamber House: residence of Delaney family, inherited by James at the death of his father Horace Delaney. It's located on Wapping Wall, a street located in the East End of London at Wapping. * Covent Garden: a red-light district home to prostitutes and brothels.Washington Post.com Taboo: Un/Civilized - From orgies to opium, exposing the underbelly of Regency London * East India Company House: from which the company ruled much of the East. Washington Post.com Taboo: Un/Civilized - From orgies to opium, exposing the underbelly of Regency London * Dolphin Inn: tavern run by Atticus, as well as the headquarters of the gang hired by James Delaney. * East India Docks: the center of the Company's sprawling trade routers. Washington Post.com Taboo: Un/Civilized - From orgies to opium, exposing the underbelly of Regency London * Geary House: Geary family residence. *'Hyde Park': adjacent to St. James; where a gentleman might spend an afternoon. Washington Post.com Taboo: Un/Civilized - From orgies to opium, exposing the underbelly of Regency London * Molly house: a sophisticated brothel for homosexual guests. * Royal Opera House: where a fashionable lady could spend an elegant evening. Washington Post.com Taboo: Un/Civilized - From orgies to opium, exposing the underbelly of Regency London *'St Bartholomew's Hospital': sanatorium where there is the headquarters of Dr Dumbarton. * St. James: the elegant central London neighborhood where aristocrats kept houses. Washington Post.com Taboo: Un/Civilized - From orgies to opium, exposing the underbelly of Regency London *'Theatre Royal, Drury Lane': one of a handful of patent theatres, granted monopoly rights to the production of "legitimate" drama in London. * Waiter's: a gentleman's gambling club with high-profile members. Washington Post.com Taboo: Un/Civilized - From orgies to opium, exposing the underbelly of Regency London * White's: the oldest and and most exclusive gentleman's club in London. Washington Post.com Taboo: Un/Civilized - From orgies to opium, exposing the underbelly of Regency London Episode Appearances ;Season 1 *S1, Ep. 1: Episode 1 *S1, Ep. 2: Episode 2 *S1, Ep. 3: Episode 3 *S1, Ep. 4: Episode 4 *S1, Ep. 5: Episode 5 *S1, Ep. 6: Episode 6 *S1, Ep. 7: Episode 7 *S1, Ep. 8: Episode 8 References